Dark days
by downloadjones
Summary: M.W.P.P. just something that came out of my head about sirius
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all of the characters in my story belong to J.K Rowling, enjoy!! **************************************************************** Ewen smiled to himself. He knew what he had to do. As he ran the cold water in the bath of the boy's bathroom, he still couldn't believe what she'd done to him. How could she? Well, Ewen thought, he'd make her pay. He sat on the edge of the bath waiting. Waiting for the swish of blond hair and the sweet smell of lavender. Then he heard it. Tiptoeing upstairs like an angel. "Ahhh but she wasn't an angel now was she?" That little voice inside his head had awakened from the dark pit of Ewens mind. "She's a dirty, disgusting whore that deserves to be punished" Ewen smiled to him self as crossed the room to great her. The door of the 6th year Gryffindor boy's dorm creaked open. He looked at the smiling beauty that had graced his presence. A fallen angel was what she was and he was going to put her back up in the sky so she could be pure again, where no one else could touch her, were she would wait for him. He stepped towards her as if to kiss her and delivered her a crushing blow to the head before she even knew what had hit her. ******************************************************************* Screams ran through his head, great howling screams, desperate for someone to hear, for someone to help. "Noooo, please" a girl cried pitifully in his ears. "Help!! Won't somebody help me?" Visions danced before his eyes, a girl, so very pretty, laughing with two of her friends, the same girl wrapping her arms round a sandy heard boy. He thought his head was going to split open with the pain. Then the visions became stronger, the same girl, a bathroom, water-spilling everywhere, the sandy heard boy. In a flash the girl head was under water, he could feel her terrified eyes burning into him, the boy was chocking her, telling her that she'd soon be free of her sins, she would be pure again, to dance and sing with the angles. He felt his body shacking violently, convulsing with pain of the visions, her screaming was ringing all around him but he could feel her slipping away, she was dying and there was nothing he could do to save her. As the boy continued to drown her his calm attitude faded. He began screaming at her. "With my hands around your neck, who will stop me now bitch? Who will stop me now? "WHO WILL STOP ME NOW?!!!". The water began to redden with blood as he smashed the back of her head on the bottom of the bath. As her face was turning blue with loss of oxygen, Sirius felt his own head swimming as he sank into unconsciousness. He still wasn't free of though, the seizures continued to rage through his weak body.  
  
James didn't have a clue what to do. Being the night after the full moon, Remus was still in the hospital ward along with Peter who'd had a nasty incident in potions and would probably be there for a good few days. It had started about 15 minutes ago, when Sirius had been tossing and turning, James hadn't thought anything of it; it was normal for Sirius to toss and turn or talk in his sleep. Then things took a turn for the worst. Sirius had stopped moving and was lying on his stomach with his hands over his ears moaning in pain. James at this point was just deciding whether or not to wake Sirius up when he had the decision made for him. Sirius was now thrashing violently on his bed, screaming in pain. James disentangled himself from his bead sheets and ran over to Sirius who was by this time going into violent fits on his bed. Without thinking James took Sirius's hand, this however only made things worse. Sirius cried out, tears were now falling down his face, his eyes had rolled upwards and the seizures were getting worse. There was only one thing for it: he'd have to get help.  
  
**Well what did you think? This is one of first stories, so it's a bit rubbish at the moment but I'm going to improve on the next chapter.** 


	2. chapter 2

Sirius opened his eyes slowly. The ceiling above him was in begun to whirl round like a carousel. His body ached and his head felt like a large dead weight. After lying still for a good five minutes, Sirius propped himself up on his elbows to get a look at his surroundings. Clean white sheets, high curtains and rows of medicine jars told him instantly that he was in the hospital ward. Throwing the bed sheets back Sirius decided to see if his body would support his weight. Throwing the itchy bed covers back, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. After only a step forward his legs promptly buckled from beneath him. The floor was cold and hard. Sirius's mind began its familiar round the clock disturbance, whispers danced in his ears and pictures snapped before his eyes. Hugging his knees into his chest, Sirius curled up on the floor and closed his eyes.  
  
James placed his hand on Sirius's head and pushed back a few strands of hair from the flickering closed eyes. Glancing at his hand he wondered what was unfolding beneath the thin bone that housed Sirius's weird brain. Who was born, murdered and resurrected inside that skull? What wandered behind Sirius's eyelids and tortured him at night? Sirius often dreamed about things that were going to happen, or of things that had already come to pass that he couldn't possibly know about. He had these visions in the day too, but the ones that came in the form of dreams were the more potent. They were also more cryptic which lulled Sirius into serenity when he began working them out. James sighed to himself. He felt like he'd failed Sirius somehow. When Sirius had these "attacks" he often felt as if he should have done more to help. A beep of his watch told him it was four in the morning. Thinking mildly of getting some sleep, he began to make a move. He was just crossing the room when Sirius gave a low moan. "Sirius?" he whispered. 


End file.
